Examples of devices which produce a board onto which multiple components are mounted include a solder printer, a component mounting machine, a reflow furnace, and a board inspection machine. There are many cases in which these devices are connected to configure a board production line. Ordinarily, the component mounting machine is provided with a board conveyance device, a component supply device, and a component transfer device. The component transfer device includes a component mounting tool which picks up a component from the component supplying device, conveys the component to the positioned board, and mounts the component, and a driving mechanism which drives the component mounting tool. A suction nozzle of a type which sucks a component using a negative pressure is a representative example of the component mounting tool. In the related art, a suction position at which the suction nozzle sucks the component is determined in advance based on the shape of each component. Ordinarily, the suction position of each component is set as the center of a body of the component, and thus, since the component is sucked to above the center of gravity, the suction operation and the mounting operation are stable.
In this type of component mounting machine, if the outer diameter of the suction nozzle is larger than the component to be sucked, there is a concern that an interference problem will occur when the suction nozzle performs the mounting operation on the board. In other words, there is a concern that a portion of the suction nozzle which protrudes from the component interferes with mounted components. A technological example of avoiding such suction nozzle interference is disclosed in PTL 1 and PTL 2.
In a case in which a holding tool (a suction nozzle) protrudes from side end surfaces of a mounting component and an already provided component (a mounted component) is present adjacent to the mounting position, the component mounting method of PTL 1 obtains an offset amount for ensuring that the holding tool does not interfere with the already provided component, and offsets a component supply section (a component supply position) and the holding tool by the offset amount when the holding tool holds the mounting component. Accordingly, it is purported that even if there are under narrow interval mounting conditions between the components, it is possible to avoid interference, and it is possible to suppress a reduction in productivity. A surface mounting machine of PTL 2 is also provided with an interference prevention process control means which is similar to the technology of PTL 1.